


sweet tooth

by poo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Theyre gay, it/its pronouns for korosensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro discovers his sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tooth

Shiro was conducting an experiment. His test subject, in its natural environment — a sweets shop. Its teacher’s salary was modest at best, stringent at worst, and it was soon forced to a harsh conclusion. It only had enough money for 1 package of candy. Shiro’s hypothesis: if an octopus is given limited funds and a (nearly unlimited) choice of candy, then it will inevitably choose its favorite kind. Though Shiro had Korosensei consume an inhuman amount of sweets, he still didn’t know what brands or flavors it preferred, and he had taken this opportunity to find out. Shiro did not anticipate it taking this long, however.

“For the thousandth time, guinea pig, just pick one and let’s go,” Shiro groused.

“I can’t decide between the Chocoshrooms and Pero Pero Kun…!” Korosensei whines in response, holding up the two products in question. “They’re both tasty chocolate-covered biscuit snacks, but Chocoshrooms have a more favorable chocolate to biscuit ratio while Pero Pero Kun comes in several flavors…”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing lightly. Even as childish and irritating he found this behavior, it was annoyingly endearing. He couldn’t believe how  _ cute _ his test subject was; it was sickening. With Korosensei’s every move, he felt like he was being tangled more in its web and helpless to resist its pull, and what’s more, he liked it. His test subject had come to mean so much to him in such a short time, and it was frightening to think too hard. But Korosensei made not thinking easy with its smile and its teasing words, and kissing it was as easy as anything he’d known in his entire life. He didn’t care to describe what exactly this meant, what they were to each other, but it was important and he knew Koro felt the same. He saw it, felt it, tasted it, heard it whispered when his back was turned, and he knew the guinea pig was a master of deception, but this was as real as Koro standing before him and pouting over sweets like some bratty kid. And he couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Come on, guinea pig. You can pick whatever you want, my treat.” He allowed it this time because it would put a stop to the whining, he told himself, and not for Korosensei’s ridiculous delighted grin and hurried thanks and rushing to scoop up piles of candies at Mach20 speed.

Later, walking home laden with plastic bags of his spoils, Koro hummed happily beside him, leaning into him and eating some of the candy already, so impatient. Shiro wanted to laugh at it, so he did. Korosensei faked indignation that quickly dissolved into giggles. When it kissed him, Shiro wasn’t expecting it . It tasted like artificial cherry flavor, and he quite liked it; perhaps he had something of a sweet tooth, as well.


End file.
